Former Captain's Brawl: Ryan Getsueikirite vs Scarr Hokage
Man with the Umbrella The human world is a cold place, full of anger, malice, war. At least, that is how Ryan Getsueikirite felt about it. He sat in the rain, on top of Karakura bridge, looking at the endless black clouds. He gripped the handle of his zanpakuto as he prepared to leave, but an odd reiatsu caught his attention as he stood up. A man with a black umbrella happened to be walking towards the bridge, whistling a calm tune to himself, as if he didn't see the soul reaper sitting on the bridge. As he made his way closer to the bridge, his eyes wandered along the horizon, and as he walked on top flagstone surface of the bridge, he distinctly flicked his chin in the direction of Ryan, a smirk crossing his face as he did so, and walked along his original path. He seemed to know he wasn't alone on that bridge. Ryan's flash step was quick, almost un-foreseeable. "How can you see me?" he asked in a deep voice, "You are no ordinary human if you can see a shinigami, and you are no ordinary fool to mock one. What is your business here?" The man stopped in his tracks as the man in black robes came up to him, and he did not remove his umbrella. He wasn't that big of a fan of rain. He turned to the shinigami and, retaining his smile, said "I'm not Human. I'm not a fool, and I live here. I was just telling you to get out of my city," he said, his eyes arching as he said so, his smile turning into a grin. Subtle movements in the man's left sleeve allowed a small sword hilt to drop down into his left hand, his finger enclosing the red and black designed handle. Ryan placed his hand on his zanpakuto's hilt and pulled it from it's resting place on his left hip. "So this is your city, huh? Well forgive me, but I do believe that this city is the property of the humans, eh, Shinigami?" he asked as a green outline of energy surrounded him and with it came a warm breeze. The other man's grin faded to a smirk. He said "I think you misunderstand me. I, Scarr Hokage, am no longer a shinigami," he said, pulling his own short sword out of his sleeve and up to Ryan's neck, all in one swift motion. He dropped the umbrella and allowed it to float away, down the street, as if it knew the battle that would ensue would not be safe to watch even from the sky. "I am a hotel manager, who would prefer not to let anyone, even you, come into his territory." Ryan smirked, "What's to hide?" he asked as he put his palm to Scarr's stomach, "Bakudo #61, Six Rods Prison of Light!" he muttered as six beams of bright light shot into Scarr's stomach, constricting him. Ryan used the time to leap away onto the bridge's top. "Destruction! Surround my body! Send any around me to the realm of the the unconscious, where dreams do not reach!" he declared trusting out his palm, "Hado #20, White Crawl!" Within an instant the bridge detonated with such force, even Ryan was forced backwards by the recoil. He regained composure and looked at the ruble, overseeing what his opponent would do. Out of the smoke came Scarr, relatively unscathed, his hair being blown from the resulting breeze of the explosion. He said calmly "Kido are so interesting, but I've noticed that they can be relatively easy to counter... Hado 54: Haien," as he finished his sentence he sung his arm swiftly in the direction of Ryan, a blindingly white ball of flame heading directly at his opponent with speed and force that meant he wouldn't get out of it unscathed if he didn't dodge or block. Ryan held up his hand and uttered the spell, "May the five corners of Creation, Birth, Life, Death, and Rebirth gather before me to protect mine mortal body and strike back at mine enemy!" he said, waving his arm in front of him, "Bakudo #90, Fifth Reflect!" A wall of energy gathered in front of him, reflecting the attack back at Scarr with more force. Upon realizing what his opponent was planning, Scarr held up his sword and shouted "Distort, Banmenjin!", causing the tanto to elongate immensely and broaden was well, the final formation ending as the guard widened with the hilt, a claymore now present in his hands. As quickly as he could after his shikai formed, Scarr also said "Raizan, absorb," prompting yet another transformation in his sword, thinning out and growing nine prongs, and upon the end of this transformation he drove the tip of his sword directly into the hado, causing it to stop completely and shrink into the sword itself, one of the nine prongs now aflame. He looked up at the man across from him in the air, and said "A bakudo in the nineties... You're certainly a captain..." Ryan grinned, "I am indeed, I am the successor of Hitsugaya Toshiro, and the former captain of the Tenth Division, Ryan Getsueikirite." he said introducing himself. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Ryan began, narrowing his eyes and holding out his palm, "Hado #31, Shot of Red Fire!" he yelled firing his favorite kido. The blast surged and impacted Scarr heavily, decimating the remainder of the bridge. The smoke didn't clear as easily this time, and from out for it jumped scarr, into the air, supporting himself by the reishi most shinigami used to traverse the skies. His sword had a second prong that was aflame now, like a chandeleir in blade form, signifying he had absorbed the energy of the attack that would have impacted him again. He spoke downwards to Ryan, his face disdainful and his eyebrows arched disappointedly, "Again, with the kido? Geez, get some diversity, man!" with that he swung his blade, two projectiles of whitish energy flying outwards and then arcing around and inwards towards Ryan,gaining velocity and seemingly energy as they flew. Ryan looked down as the energy blasts raced towards him, "Diversity, eh?" he said drawing his blade, "Reflect....Mirā-Fōsu Doragon." he chimed as the blade glowed a dark green and morphed into a nodachi. The blasts where an inch away from connecting when he swung his blade, and they were consumed and transformed into diamond. Gravity took effect and the two diamond balls fell into the river below. Ryan looked up at Scarr, "Surely you can do more?" Scarr scoffed, turning his gaze to the side, an offended look on his young face, "Psh! What a silly question! Of course I ca-" Scarr stopped midsentence and was spontaneously behind Ryan, now with a black katana in his hand, a clean swipe all he took to cause damage to the back of Ryan's shoulders, quickly shunpoing away after his attack finished, the blood on his blade invisible against the pitch black surface save for the glistening crimson's reflective aura the only hint that it was there. Scarr again spoke, "When I said diverse, I meant I wanted to see some weaponry being used. Not a crummy ability..." Ryan winced in pain but managed to grin, "Gottcha.." he wheezed. Scarr was now surrounded by a net of kido energy. Ryan turned to explain, "I used Bakudo #12 Ambush Flare to construct a small net with a large enough opening for you to vanish into." he began as the hole used for the opening became the size of a pea and the net closed in around Scarr, "So you wouldn't see it, I concealed it with Bakudo #26 Curving Light. And now.." he said pointing his finger, "I'll end it, Hado #31 Shot of Red Fire!" he yelled with triumph as the blast entered the small opening and erupted point blank on Scarr, causing a massive eruption of energy. As the explosion sounded throughout the rainy sky, a sound hat was the reverse of the same explosion thus followed, and the fire and heat within the net curved inwards at the swipe of a long scimitar-like blade, the attack seemingly dissipating into nothingness. From the peace emerged Scarr, trying to wave the smoke out of his face despite the fact it was enclosed with him. He turned to Ryan and said "Allow me to introduce to you one of my favorite faces of my sword: Suizan. And nice strategy. It would have payed off if someone else had been your opponent. Do you have a teacher or something?" he asked, again changing the shape of his blade, muttering "Absolute," which caused the scimitar blade to straighten out into the original claymore design. "Yes, at one point I had a teacher. Right now, Mira-Fosu Doragon is my teacher. I'm so attune to my zanpakuto that I feel as if we are one and the same." he explained. His reiatsu peeked and Ryan swung his sword with all his might, crystallizing the air and eventually he even got Scarr, turning them into a deep-blue colored diamond substance. He then waved his blade, causing diamond lances to form out of no where. He pointed with his blade, and the lances flew in and pierced the trapped Scarr from three different points, blood spilling over their blue surface. The blood spilled from one point in fact, as Scarr had quickly announced "Iwazan!" causing the blade to grow exponentially and reshape itself for another time, taking the form of a huge slab of rock. Holding the weapon at an angle allowed Scarr to block two of the spears, the other one loosing aim momentarily as he moved to defend and piercing his thigh, the mix of blue and red initially artistic to Scarr and upon the revelation of pain more of a nuisance. He called out to Ryan "Well, this seems a bit simple. Restrain me and attack me from there. Why not..." and with a swing of his sword, he snapped the net, subsequently shattering the crystal, "Fight me like a man!" he continued, shunpoing back at Ryan with his sword over his head, bringing the edge of the insanely heavy blade down on his opponent's head. Ryan held his opponent off with one arm, holding his blade, "You're to hot headed. I'm fighting exactly how my zanpakuto allows me. I strategically analyze the situation, you have a sword that can shape shift, therefore it is logical to fight from a distance until I see what each can do. It is now obvious that kido is useless, but my diamond you cannot absorb. I wonder...if I make it harder than that rock you call a zanpakuto...can you break it?" he asked retaining his cool demeanor, then he shoved Scarr off with one heave of his arm. Ryan then flash stepped to Scarr and smashed his blade into Scarr's causing cracks to appear on Scarr's sword, before shoving him into a nearby support beam that floated in the river. He then waved his sword and turned the entire river into diamond and shattered it, causing sharp, senbon sized, fragments to pierce him and cut tendons and blood vessels. Scarr did not wince at the pain of the many cuts he had just endured. He looked at his sword with serious and even unforgiving eyes, the cracks instantly filling themselves in, and said "Fuzan," causing the sword to split in half and shrink down to the size if two sai, a chain growing from each small hilt to the other, connecting them. Scarr flicked his wrist and a powerful, hurricane-like gust of wind blew every single shard away from him in every distinguishable direction. He once again flashed towards his opponent, grabbing the chain that connected his two sai and flung his arm around in varying loops and circles, slicing through Ryan's clothing and flesh, even his weapon, and as he completed his combination, Scarr shunpoed away again, still behind Ryan and murmured "Kaizan," reshaping his sword to that of a rapier. He slid the sword along his body and arms and legs, healing most cuts and lacerations. Ryan bled for awhile and then laughed, "May the bedside manner of the Holy Mother reside within me! May I care for this child through his nightmares! Bakudo #29 Royal Medicine." he whispered sealing his wounds. "You can survive energy assaults by absorbing them, but what if the attacks aren't energy? Hado #22 Blood Daggers!" he roared as the blood he lost rushed together and rushed towards Scarr, slashing him right across the shoulder, blood spurting out of it like a geyser. Ryan then in one swift move, stabbed Scarr directly through his liver and crystallized the wound with diamond.